


The Covenant

by TheOutCastAyh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Backstory, Betrayal, Bullying, Death Eaters, Dementor's Kiss, Dementors, Emotional Manipulation, Fights, Harassment, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Main Character Death, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Name Changes, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Other, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Possibly Unrequited Love, Protective Remus Lupin, Rise of Voldemort, Severus Snape Lives, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, The Covenant - Freeform, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Werewolf Remus Lupin, crabbe is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutCastAyh/pseuds/TheOutCastAyh
Summary: There is no one to trust in this day and age in Hogwarts. If the walls could talk, they'd scream about every past student who's sacrificed their lives to protect what they loved the most. When a threat arises again in Voldemort's name, everyone becomes a suspect of the rumors spreading. Do the lives of the few outweigh the lives of the many? No one knows how much longer they have, with every day passing - the wizarding world becomes darker and darker.(Title may change during writing)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, Ayh here! I've been dying to create a Harry Potter based fic, and finally I've willed up the courage to do so. I've been trying offline to write one to do with Fantastic Beasts... and I just simply can't finish it! But I hope I can muster up the strength to write and perfect this. I like how it's going so far, so I thought I'd share it on here too. I hope you enjoy it, there's a little changes here and there to the timelines and some names but as we go along I'll write them in so there isn't any confusion. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, leave kudos, or comment if you'd like, and well, enjoy. :) -Ayh

"Winona! Winona! Wake up, we're going to be late!"

Slowly, from the depths of the duvets and pillows, Winona Goodman slumped onto her side and looked to one of her remaining roommates in the Gryffindor house. "What time is it?"

"We have eight minutes until class starts!" She yelled.

"It's only Tuesday." Winona mumbled rolling over.

"I can't afford to miss another class! My mother would kill me and roll me up in the rug, toss me into the Thames if she found out." She muttered shoving on her boot, the wrong foot.

"She wouldn't waste a good rug. She'd use you as fertilizer for her garden."

"Not funny." She picked up a pillow from her bunk. "Will you please-" she chucked it her way, "get up, you twat?"

"Hey, is that anyway to speak to your bunk mate? I stood up with you all night last week for your potions tests. He wasn't easy on you last time."

"It's Slughorn, he's easy on everyone."

"He's got a thing against your mother."

" _Everyone_ has a thing against my mother, that's why she's in politics." She grabbed her robes. "Get up!"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming."

She looked to the clock. "We've got five minutes." She started to panic as Winona pulles her wrinkled shirt on and buttoned it up, she pointed to her robes.

"Could you pass me my robe?" She asked.

"Oh, my god. I'm going to be late, and my mom's going to send a letter about my classes. And everyone's going to hear it." She began panicking, hyperventalating just a bit as she sat down.

Winona grabbed her boots, and tied them up as she panicked. She panicked two days out of the week mainly; she'd panic, talk too much, sit down, then submerge herself into silence where she'd be prisoner to her own self depricating thoughts. Winona grabbed her bag and snapped her finger in front of her frozen expression.

"We have four minutes. Do you want to move along now? We can still make it."

"How?"

Winona grabbed her wrist as she panicked behind her.

"I'm never going to hear the last of this. My mom's really going to murder me. When the letter came in all those years ago, she was so proud I got in just like my father. And she couldn't wait to see me graduate."

Winona moved through the halls towards a familiar wall where the door to the Room of Requirement would be, and paused in front. Winona discovered this trick back in her fourth year, she was never a day late again. She glanced to Jude's watch, turned her around, her back to the wall.

"Now all I'll ever be is a failure. My mother won't ever look at me the same! _I_ won't ever be able to look at me the same."

Winona closed her eyes, slowly reaching out her hand to the bare wall. Taking a breath while listening to Jude's ranting, she felt the door knob in her fingers. She snatched Jude's robe and pulled her as she opened the door. She stumbled in after her and the class turned their attention to the opening door quickly. Winona shut it behind her.

"Oh! Miss Goodman! Miss Ally! So good to see you, and right on time." Mr. Slughorn mumbled. "Please, do take your seats, we have a good assignment today. I hope you've got your charisma today." He smiled.

Jude turned around, "What?" She glanced around. "We're here."

"Mhm." Winona mumbled.

"On time?"

"Yes."

Winona sighed, going to the nearest empty cauldron. The nearest meant one, the other empty spot was across the room. She glanced to the one's at the table - Crabbe, Gary, Donovan, and lastly _Draco_. He gave her a hard stare when she approached. She wouldn't subject Jude to that kind of punishment, she was soft hearted, one of the kindest Gryffindor's she knew. She'd give the clothes off her back to any muggle or wizard who needed it more.

"Well, well, look who bothered to show up." Draco scoffed. "Your robe's inside out." He gestured to Jude.

Jude looked down and in embarrassment she untied it and took it off.

"Oh, can it, Malfoy. The only thing that's inside out is your rotten attitude." Winona sneered.

"You've got a mouth on you, for a girl."

"It's my pleasure. Besides it's people like you who take woman's jobs, and take our wages. It's the only power you'll never be able to take."

"Maybe it's for the best." Draco smirked. "Besides, who'd want a filthy good for nothing wizard like you any how?"

"Just like who'd want to keep you around and watch you become a man. Or whatever you've evolved into nowadays."

Crabbe snickered.

"What're you laughing at, _Crabbe?"_  Draco glared.

He instantly went straight faced.

"You watch it-" Draco threatened turning back to Winona.

"Or what?" Winona questioned. "You'll have your father come after me?" She scoffed. "Please. I've seen dogs with a bigger bite than your father."

"Alright, class. Quiet down now, quiet down. Please take your seats." Called Mr. Slughorn.

Draco and Winona glared at each other, one could say the air in the room had become a lot thicker than it was before. They didn't spare a moment's glance away from each other.

"Now, today is a special day. Not only it the Autumn equinox, but it is also a very special day. Does anyone know what that day is?"

Jude raised her hand.

"Ah, yes. Miss Ally?"

"Is it the festivals, sir?"

"Yes, it is!" He smiled, "Very good. Today marks the annual Autumn festivals. Tournament advisors from all over have chosen Hogwarts grounds as their home turf, and they will be joining us for the rest of this year into winter." He clapped.

No one else clapped.

"Well." He cleared his throat, "In congratulations, I have selected a few potions. Today is considerably a free period, _but_ does not give way to slacking off. You will be tested individually on the potion you choose, and you will present it to the class this evening."

"But sir." Jude raised her hand, "Some of us still struggle with potions, or maybe just a select few struggle on the basics of potions."

"Don't worry Miss Ally, I will assist all those who need help. A good man knows when he needs help, but a great man accepts it." He smiled. "Now, come along, collect your ingredients, select your potion of choice. Quickly, quickly."

Everyone got up to grab a slip of parchment with instructions on it, others grabbed aimlessly and moved along. People like Jude, though few, actually looked at the paper and leveled them with others. Winona moved to grab a potion on the desk but it was swiped away, she looked over her shoulder to see Draco sauntering away with a smirk on his face. He glanced back to even the annoyance.

She grabbed another, and turned it over before looking at it.

"What'd you grab?" Jude asked, standing over and holding items in hand.

Winona looked at it.

"Liquid death." She gasped.

"A ghastly thing." Mr. Slughorn said, "Be very careful with that potion, it can be very tricky if not followed well. I had only one person succeed in making Liquid Death, and he was brilliant."

"Where is he now?" She asked.

Slughorn smiled faintly and patted her shoulder, "I shouldn't say." He turned away, "Good luck with it, though I doubt you'll need it. I have faith in you." He began walking away.

Jude stared, "Do you think the guy he's talking about has graduated?"

"I think worse." Winona said turning back for the table.

Draco eyed her as she came back and looked to the things she'd grabbed, no doubt it would be a hard potion for her to master. But she was _Winona_ , she was known for making the impossible possible. In the six years of knowing her, she was hard headed and determined. She had goals to be the very best she could possibly be, without the help of anyone. If anyone saw her outside of the school, they'd think she was a Slytherin. She would've made a good one at that too.

They started to make their potions; a little rotten egg smell here, a small explosion there, dud potion, slightly wrong potions. Jude was right, they _did_ need help. Everyone but Winona. Winona was on a roll, looking at the directions and improvising here and there. Without breaking a sweat, Crabbe could tell she was almost finished. With twenty minutes left of the class, she would be the first one done. She'd get another outstanding from Slughorn and be praised about it.

Draco felt an itch to make that impossible.

He looked to Crabbe, and to the imgrediants she'd already put in. He knew the exact counter to one of them, just enough of one would make it all go wrong. He glanced to the preoccupied Winona overlooking ingrediants and handed over one little pinch of herb, Crabbe furrowed his brow. Draco gestured with his eyes to Winona's cauldron.

The memo still wasn't working.

Jude, from across the room, whispered loudly. "Winona."

Win turned her head and Draco pointed to the cauldron and Crabbe's hand. Mouthing the words, _put it in_. Crabbe nodded finally.

"Help me." Jude mouthed.

"Miss Ally, do you need assistance?" Slughorn asked passing by.

Jude was too embarrassed to say yes but too shy to say no, so she pointed to the ingrediants and began talking. Crabbe dropped the herb into the cauldron and stepped back. The second Winona looked back Draco's smirk appeared.

She grimaced, "What're you looking at?"

"Nothing useful, as far as I can see." He grimaced back.

She stuck her stir into the cauldron and the black liquid began bubbling, Draco looked to Crabbe and Crabbe looked worried. Winona furrowed her brow. "What the-"

The surface began bubbling, popping, and gave off a bad metallic odor. She stepped back as the bubbles popped and seered the counter top, Crabbe stepped back with her in fear.

"Mr. Slughorn?" She called.

He looked over seeing their fear ridden faces and rushed over, "What seems to be the problem?" He went to mobe forwars but instantly knew the circumstances. "Get back! All of you!" He yelled.

But he was too late. The cauldron exploded, sending the acid, hot potion everywhere. It hissed as it ate away the countertop, the cauldron, the left ingrediants on the table, even the floor. It attached itself to Crabbe's shoes, and he screamed as he tore them off. Winona watched everyone within the room leave in panic, and Slughorn lowered his wand that had created a sheild in front of him and Winona.

"Are you alright, my dear?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Win stated.

He looked to Crabbe who was crying as he massaged his feet. "Get him to the infirmary immediately." Slughorn demanded.

Slowly from the other side of the counter, Draco stood up. As Winona pulled Crabbe to his feet, they met eye contact. Slughorn looked to him as well.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you alright?"

He straightened up, looking around. "I'm fine." He said roughly.

"Could you help Miss Goodman bring him to the infirmary?"

"No." Winona said, and they looked to her sudden burst. "I'll do it myself." She started for the door and held it open. Before Crabbe got through it first, she glanced back.

She knew that guilty look anywhere. Draco was to blame. He was _always_ to blame.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! I thought I'd update this story, I've been in the process of getting it going and hopefully it ends the way I'd like it to. But here it is, in the making. :) I hope you enjoy, leave kudos, comment, whatever you'd like. Enjoy. :)

Within the day, Winona found the time to sneak between Defense classes and Herbology a few yellow poppies and white Daisies from the grounds up to the infirmary. She didn't expect many people to be there, and she was right about it. The only person around was the head nurse, she gave Winona a smile. 

"My, my, I never thought I'd see the day where Winona Goodman returns to the infirmary. Not for an injury, I hope." She smiled.

"No, miss, I came to visit."

"Oh. I see." She smiled, "Would you like a glass for those?"

"Yes, please. If I wouldn't be a bother."

"Well, I'll pop back in for them. Go on, don't let me stop you then." She gestured back and Winona passed her. 

She could see Crabbe from the distance, a book in hand, feet cooling in some healing solution. No doubt he'll be soothing in Aloe for the next nights to come. When he caught sight of her approaching, he quickly tucked the book away, and fumbled with his fingers. If anyone really saw him studying, they'd make fun of him. Vincent Crabbe _reading?_ He'd be the laughing stock of the century. 

Winona stood at the foot of his bed, and he stared down at the blankets as if there were amazing patterns when in all reality it was nothing but plain white. She cleared her throat, and slowly Vincent looked up at her. "Hello." She said softly, "How you doing?"

"Alright." He mumbled.

"Did she say when they were going to release you for your injury?" She asked.

"Not yet, but I'm sure it won't be long."

The head nurse came along with the glass of water, and handed it to Winona. "How're you feeling, Vincent? Do you need anything? Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm feeling quite alright."

"Well," she looked to Winona, "If you don't mind, I think I'll pop down to the kitchen, and grab a bite to eat myself. Busy, busy, I have been with all these boys and girls coming in this month."

"No doubt you've been stacked with paperwork."

"You're right about that one." She sighed. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked again.

"I'll be alright." Vincent said.

"Alright." She looked to Winona again, "If someone comes in, you'll be head nurse." She joked.

"I'll strap them down and perform surgery immediately." 

She laughed, squeezing Winona's shoulder, and walked off. The door signaled her departure, left a crack open accidentally. 

Winona looked back to Vincent, and neared as she put the Poppies and Daisies on the bedside table. 

"Those are for me?"

"Who else would they be for?"

He seemed delighted, beyond recognition actually. His eyes lit up and his face glowed a few shades lighter. "I've never actually gotten a bouquet before. Especially being in the infirmary."

"Not even from friends and family?" She furrowed her brow.

Crabbe's expression downed a bit, he looked back down at the blankets in his lap. "Well, I don't really have many friends." He mumbled.

"You have a few, that's all that matters." 

He shrugged.

Winona stared at him and the corner of the book peeking out from under the blanket, "What're you reading anyways?"

He consciously draped the blankets further over the book but seeing that she already knew, he sighed plucking it out and holding it up to her. She stared and furrowed her brow.

"This is a muggle book." She stated.

"It's not mine." He said.

"That doesn't help your case."

He became frustrated and embarrassed, "I didn't steal it."

"Then where did it come from?"

He pursed his lips, picking at the duvet.

"Vincent, where did this come from?"

"I brought it back last summer." He mumbled lowly, almost too low to catch. "From a library near my mom's flat."

She flipped through the pages, and found he'd been almost finished with it. She handed it back, and he looked surprised. Baffled that she'd handed it back and the bullying hadn't commenced yet. "Is it a good read?"

"Good enough."

She nodded, "Why did you hide it? When I came in, you hid the book. Were you afraid of me catching you reading a muggle book?"

He was quiet.

"Or afraid I'd make fun of you because Vincent Crabbe reads books like anyone else, but is too stupid enough to read books?"

He stared at her.

She sat down on the corner of the cot, and stared at him. "Vincent, you're beyond smart. I'm not supposed to say this but I've seen your potions tests, you ace them. Better than me sometimes." She shrugged, "You're a good student, and even better a good person."

The corner of his mouth turned up lightly, someone complimenting him? A _girl_ complimenting him? How unheard of.

"Why do you surround yourself with such dark people?"

"Like Malfoy?" He questioned.

"Like Malfoy." She nodded.

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"You don't know." She repeated, and nodded as she thought on the answer. "I might know." She hummed.

"Why?"

"You hang around people like Malfoy because it gives you a sort of power no one else is allowed to have. With people like Draco Malfoy, he abuses his power and manipulates people because it makes him feel good. It makes him believe he can be as great as his father, and that's why he does that. Because his father is as degrading and as sociopathic as he is. His father wants to watch the world burn, and Malfoy just wants a spot right next to his daddy for the rest of his life. But he'll never get that, so he sucks the life out of everyone around him, takes their happiness, and makes them vile. Do you want to be that kind of person? The one who puts people down for reading books, for wanting to be better, and cornering people because they're too afraid to speak up for themselves. Do you want to stand in Malfoy's shadow for the rest of your life and be miserable?"

Vincent looked to her sincere expression, down to the book she still held out, and back to her eyes. "I want to read books, and study, and learn."

"Then cut off bad relationships and you'll be free of the poison in your life." She stood up.

"It's not that easy with him."

"I know it's not." She rounded the foot of his bed.

"I'm sorry." He said.

She furrowed her brow.

"About the cauldron, I- I didn't mean it."

She stared and looked down at the book, "I know you didn't."

"It was just a joke, you know?"

"Was it your joke or someone else's joke?"

He stared, and paused too long before opening his mouth.

"Like I said, I know you didn't mean it. You're just living in the shadow of someone who possessive." She tapped the container resting on his bed, his feet in the clear solution. "Get some rest, and heal up. We need you, whether we know it or not." She pointed to the book, "Tell me how the ending goes after." 

He nodded and watched her go, she pulled open the door, and glanced back giving a wave. He waved back and returned to his book, looking to the flowers and back, he smiled. Winona walked down the hallway, looking to the time and hurrying along to her next class. A new subject they'd shoved in - _creatures._

From behind her a rustling began but she'd been too far to notice, out from beside the banner of the doorway, Draco Malfoy appeared. He glared at her as she'd walked on, and back to the cracked open door where Crabbe sat. His face held contempt towards everything he'd managed to hear, if Winona thought that low of him why even bother argue with him? He turned away from the doorway and down the hall to class. 

Luckily, they'd had the next class together. It seemed like every since the year had begun, they'd had a lot of classes together. For being in different houses, it seemed strange enough to have even two classes together. Not three. 

He walked down to Hagrid's home, an old little shack he'd seen about a thousand times looking down into the meadows. Hagrid directed them toward an open area of the forest, where the traces of Winona remained, and joined the crowd. He eyed Winona from across the crowd, and she didn't have a single clue he was even around. Hagrid had been speaking with her, hands all sporadic, and excited. He definitely was taking this new teacher position to the next level. 

"Kids, kids." He called after a broken moment with Winona. "Listen here." He waved his hands. "Less talking, if you don't mind. Alright! As your new teacher, I've been given responsibility of all of you. I've had to go over the basics with you, so why don't you pull up a spot somewhere and we'll begin the teaching."

"There's hardly anywhere to sit." Called a girl in the crowd.

"Well, you'll have to make due with what you have." Hagrid called. 

Winona sat down on a stone just beside Hagrid's stairs where he sat above everyone, he looked down at her most of the time. They'd flipped open to some page in it about creatures, and it gave a very bleak corner about them and taming. Hagrid had been very specific about what he was teaching; Phoenixes, Hippogriffs, Basilisks, Centaurs, and all sorts of creatures. When class had ended, he'd gone back into conversation with Winona about something important. Draco didn't stop long enough to hear the bickering between them.

He glared at her from around Hagrid, she caught sight of him, and stared back. He turned away from her, and damned himself for staying long enough for her to notice. She furrowed her brow and Hagrid noticed her distant gaze, he turned to look over his shoulder, and back to her. 

"Everything alright?" He asked.

She looked back to him, "Yeah, don't worry about it." She waved her hand.

"Now, hold on a minute. It isn't that Malfoy boy, is it?" He put his hands on his hips, waving his finger at her. "That boy is trouble, I tell you."

"I already know that."

"Oh, well," he eased back. "Good then."

"I just wonder if we should be learning about the inner works of humans before learning about magical creatures. What makes someone that vile and cruel."

"Home problems, that's what." He huffed.

"Did something happen to Malfoy's family?" She asked.

Hagrid paused too long, "I shouldn't be talking about someone else's life, let alone about a student to another student."

"Hagrid, you've known me these six years."

"And we've been good friends at that." He mumbled.

"Exactly. So if anyone were to keep secrets best, it would be me."

He shook his head, "I've already said too much. Now run along to class."

"It's the end of the day." She said.

"Oh." He waved his hands, "Well, go on with lunch then."

Winona shook her head grabbing her sack and her books, "See you tomorrow." She called over her shoulder.

"And you too. Don't get into too much trouble while you're away!"

She waved back to him and walked on, just as he was opening his front door, she paused on the path. "Hagrid!" She called.

"Yeah?" He turned in his doorway.

"Does it have something to do with his father?" She asked. "He doesn't talk much about his father anymore. Doesn't threaten people with the thought of his father hearing about anything anymore."

Hagrid sighed, shaking his head, "I can't say for sure anymore. The boy is a bird locked in a cage."

"But someone has the key."

Hagrid nodded, "Someone indeed does." He waved again, "See you tomorrow then."

She walked along and towards the school, glancing back to the pumpkins growing in season, sprinkled across the lawn of his. She went back to the house with Draco in mind; what dark thing has attached itself to his family and sucked the marrow of life from his soul?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! Thought I'd update this story. I'm going back through a Harry Potter binge because of the spooky witchy season, and I am so excited. Hope you enjoy. :)

Days had passed and the rain had been too prominent over Hogwarts. The grey clouds welcomed the newcomers to the school with little ease, sixth years volunteered to help them into their respective areas and unpacked. Their cats, owls, rabbits, and other birds all brought to their caring temporary homes. Winona hadn't had the chance of going back down to Hagrid's, and classes had been canceled due to lack of space and busy schedules between moving around and helping others. 

The cafeteria had become packed tenfold. 

Winona watched as Draco passed so closely by, he moved with his pose behind him and cleared way at the Slytherin table claiming the spot for himself. Winona caught glimpse of Professor Snape following not far behind, brushing shoulders with him he looked down at her and continued on towards the furthest back table.

"Talk about the cold shoulder." Jude said, leaning in as she whispered to Winona. "What'd you do to tick off Professor Snape?"

"It's just his façade." She said.

"For?"

"In secret, he's a Dementor in hiding." She looked to Jude with a smile, and Jude began laughing as Win pulled her bottom eyelids down with her fingers and moaned like a ghost. 

"Young ladies." 

They turned to Professor McGonagall. 

"That is not very lady-like."

"My apologies Professor McGonagall, but when I'm faced with such derision, I can't help but be a victim of it." Win said.

"Keep your ridiculing to a minimum."

"Yes, Professor." Both girls said.

She walked off towards the back table. 

Win looked to Jude, widening her eyes, and Jude laughed as they found their way to their table. "Good evening, ladies, gents." Jude said sitting down.

"Look who it is, balancing six classes and you still have time for dinner?" Called Froy Winsome, drinking back from his cup.

"Well, that's what comes with being a sixth year. The more curriculum you take up, the more responsibility you have."

"What's responsible about _you_?"

"Grow a little and you'll get there." Winona stated in a deterring tone.

"Like you?" He scoffed.

"What'd you accomplish in this upcoming year?"

"Well, if you must know, I've been selected to go into nationals for the Quidditch cup." He smirked.

"Wow, you must have a lot on your plate." She leaned on her palm.

"I do. After I win, maybe I'll take you out for dinner."

Those at the table hollered and laughed.

"I think I passed Trelawney's class in my third year with an _exceeds expectations_ , so I think it's safe to say I don't see that in your future."

Froy nodded in defeat with a smirk on his face. Win shrugged her shoulders and smiled, looked to Jude who was beyond beaming.

Just after they'd begun to quiet down, Professor Dumbledore stood before the collective group and the golden owl spread it's wings out before him. Those who'd known the gesture quiet down, the guests followed suit after a moment. Professor Dumbledore smiled to everyone in the room, and spoke.

"Good evening, and welcome all." He raised his hands, "As you all may know, we have many guests here tonight to commemorate this years Autumn Equinox festival being held in our very own Hogwarts." Some clapped, some mumbled to themselves, and other remained quiet. "Now with those who've sacrificed their bunk space, you need not worry no more because there are changes being made. It is only temporary."

Argus Filch made his way through the room, with his continuous limp, his cat sat in the doorway.

"Here comes trouble." Mumbled Froy from across the table as he passed. 

Filch glanced their way but didn't know who'd said it, he started for Professor Dumbledore again. 

"With that said, I'd like to announce a few things before you enjoy your feast."

Filch got to the podium, speaking with Dumbledore who leaned over to listen and nodded intently. He cleared his throat when Filch was finished, and looked throughout the room. 

"It has come to my attention that a certain name has risen from the grave, and I'd like you all to proceed with caution through your days here at Hogwarts." He said, "A certain He Who Shall Not Be Named."

The room began to panic.

Winona looked to the people at her table, and their worried faces. Voldemort? Rising again?

"Now, now, listen up." He waved his hands, "Here at Hogwarts, we offer the most security against the evil that lies within every darkness. With this information, you will not venture the school at night, or you may be victim to these circumstances. There will be curfew, by eight o'clock you should be within your houses. You mustn't travel alone, always partner with someone - even if your life depends on them, you will only go alone if you must."

The room had become ecstatic with too much noise.

Jude went into panic mode, locked within herself like a statue who'd seen Medusa.

"Quiet!" Yelled Professor Dumbledore and the room grew silent. "Do not let this threat your life. Those who have come here for the festivals and games, live to the extent of your life but do not put yourself in danger. Every one of you has the capability to fend of the darkness and choose light. But if you choose darkness over light, know that not only have you succumbed to your own weakness - but that you can still be saved."

Winona stared ahead to Froy who was speaking to the guy across from him, but behind his head was Draco. He had a knowing look, a scornful one at that. His eyes scanned the room, and found Winona's. He glared at her until Froy's attention got to her.

"You alright?" Froy asked, looking over his shoulder. "Oh. I see the reason for your disdaining look."

"It isn't disdaining." She said looking away, "It's pity."

"Well, don't waste your pity on people like _him._ He's got all the power in the world. When did he ever care for someone else _but_ himself?" He scoffed.

Winona looked back to Professor Dumbledore who was welcoming the visitors again, and initiating dinner. They'd feasted and joked around, but a thick veil had rested over them. The threat of Voldemort rested above them was something not to joke about. As history goes, he'd once attacked Hogwarts and succeeding in taking the life of one boy. His name had been scratched off in every history book to name, but it floats around occasionally. Too quick to remember the name, people would be confused if the subject ever came up. 

When dinner had ended and they'd begun up the moving staircases, and passed the paintings come to life, Winona looked over the railing to the visitors who'd began moving their things again. Professor Dumbledore had began moving them to the west wing, a much roomier area where they could spread out and enjoy their stay for the year. Some were even going to be dual-enrollment students, she found it fascinating how everything was slowly coming together. 

"You alright?" Froy asked, standing a step below her.

She looked down at him, "Yeah." She said, starting up the steps after the others.

"You know, at dinner, I wasn't lying."

"About which part? Malfoy?"

"That too."

"Everyone in the entire country knows Malfoy is a lost cause." She said.

"Try _world._ " He scoffed. "No, I meant the dinner part."

They stood before the entrance to the Gryffindor house.

"That when you win you'll take me out for dinner?" She scoffed.

"Maybe even before that, if that's alright with you." Froy smiled. 

Winona swayed on the balls of her feet and smiled, "I don't know, I think you're too cocky."

"Says the one who gloats about passing Trelawney's class. No one even understood anything she was saying!" 

"It's common third year knowledge."

"Yeah, well, not all of us can be as smart as you."

"Not all of us can be as brash as you."

He put his hand over his chest in a playful manner, "You don't mean that." 

"Believe me Froy, as much as I would love to believe you'd actually take me out on a pleasurable date, I just don't see a person like you doing that kind of stuff." 

"What kind of person am I?"

"Hard headed, bumptious, and dispassionate." 

"Aren't you describing yourself?" 

She raised a forewarning eyebrow at him.

He put his hands up in surrender, "Look, I'll prove it to you."

She stepped back, "You shouldn't have to prove anything to someone, it should already be there." Turning through the doorway, he stared at she walked down and into the main lounge room. Another class passing, he looked to the painting of a young man sitting on a stool with his elbow up on his knee.

He shrugged, "She does have a fair point, good sir." He shrugged.

Froy rolled his eyes and walked into the house. 

Later that night when the other girls had gone to bed, Jude still had her light on, flipping through her Transfiguration notes. Winona rolled onto her back staring at the ceiling, and Jude glanced over. 

"Can't sleep?" Jude questioned.

"I should be asking you the same." She mumbled.

"I have a presentation tomorrow in Professor McGonagall's class. I have to transform a bird into a lizard."

"How exciting."

"Tell me about it." Jude rolled her eyes, "What's keeping you up?"

"Senseless stuff." She waved her hand and dropped it back to her side. 

"Oh, boy. This calls for the backup."

"Backup?" 

Jude put down her notes and slipped out of bed, "Follow me." She said. 

Winona flipped out of bed, glancing to the others who'd been drooling or sleeping peacefully in bed. Following down the stairs and after Jude, she'd plucked a bulky book from the top shelf on the bookcase and crossed the room. The fire still brewing from when Loren left it. Jude crossed the room to feel around the underside of the desk and peeled a sticky piece of gum from under. Winona grimaced.

"That's horrid."

"It's not gum." She said, "It's clay." She peeled the pink clay apart and a small golden key, much like the gold on the lock of the book, and poked it inside the lock. "Hold this." She said, putting the clay in the palm of Winona's hand. 

"What is this?" She asked, looking over Jude's shoulder as she sat down on the couch.

"Well, I was going to save it for finals. But it appears we need it now more than anything." Opening the book, a small square had been cut out of the pages. Like a little cubby, in the fake book, it held little treasures and treats. "I figured that I'd kept the secret going on for too long."

"Where'd you get this?" Winona sat down on the couch beside her.

"I made it. Yeah, Dad was always one to make secret things and he taught me how to make secret books with hidden pockets. I have plenty of them around."

"How many?"

"Every wonder why I have a bookshelf but never actually read the books?"

Winona nudged her and they laughed quietly. "I never knew this side to you."

"Well, now you know. It feels good to tell the truth." She sighed. 

"What're these?" 

"Well, before school started I took a trip to Hogsmeade and went to the Mystery shop and all those kinds. This is the chocolate frog, these are butterbeer chocolates, and I know there's some others here too." She said shuffling through them.

When they'd had their first chocolates of butterbeer, they faced each other on the couch in senseless talk. Silence ensued moments after as the last bits of firewood had been engulfed in flames, and hissed in their orange. 

"What kind of person do you think Froy really is?" Winona asked lowly, in fear that someone might've been woken by their bickering and light laughter.

"Froy?" Jude hummed, "I don't know. I picture him as someone who's kind to their mother, good to his friends, and overall a nice person."

"Really?"

Jude nodded, "Why? Do you think other wise?"

She shrugged, "I don't know really. I can't tell." 

"Who do _you_ think he is?"

She sighed and shook her head, "I think he's the kind of guy who has everything good out on his plate but won't show you his bad side, just because it's _that_ terrifying. He's good at sports, so he's good at being aggressive. It almost makes him -" she lost the word in the fire, "like fire. Useful, but dangerous."

Jude stared at her, "Is this about when he asked you out at the dinner table?"

Winona looked back to her and cleared her throat, "No, I was just - thinking."

Jude nodded and looked to the time, "I think it'd be best if we went to bed. After all, it's way past eight."

"We're in our houses, that's all that matters."

Jude rounded the couch, locking up the book, shoving it back up on the shelf, and sticking the clay under the desk. "I know, but sleep sounds so tempting right now. Especially after the Butterbeer chocolates." She smiled, "You coming?"

"In a bit." Winona said.

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Jude went for the stairs and Winona leaned her head back on the couch, watching the orange wood dip a little, threatening to fall. 

"What kind of person do you think Malfoy is?" Winona said suddenly.

Jude paused on the first step and turned around, "Maybe he's like Froy." She shrugged. "But instead - maybe it's the other way around."

Without another word, Jude went up the stairs and the room was filled with silence. Winona watched the log collapse into the ashes below, the remaining flurries of fire floating up into the fireplace and fluttering down like fire flies. She hadn't looked at it that way.

Only because she hadn't considered it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care of yourself. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! An update has arrived by long awaited owl. :) I hope you enjoy, I'm finishing up on this story hopefully soon. Just got'ta tweak a few things, or everything. Then it'll all be set before you. Enjoy, and take care. :)

The next morning when they'd gotten up for breakfast, Froy ambled his way passed the two with a _good morning_ and sat down at the middle of the table. "Do you think he was up last night?" Jude asked. 

"No."

"Do you think anyone was?" 

"No." Winona said.

"That would've been embarrassing if anyone heard our conversation, and news got out that we were caring about _you know who."_

"It doesn't matter if someone heard, it's curiosity, not sin."

"What's the difference?" Jude scoffed in a joking manner and sat down beside Winona. 

Froy being a few people over in eye sight, he smiled over to her, and she turned away. 

"Finally, some sun for once." Jude stated. "Do you think you'll go out today to see Hagrid?"

"I don't know, maybe." Winona shrugged.

"If you do, I have some paperwork to give to him."

"You don't even take his classes."

"So? I wanted to participate in a few of his classes but don't have the time to."

"So what'd you do for him?"

"I researched on a couple of things he wanted to know about the muggle world. He knows so much about the wizard world, but not enough about muggles and their animals. So I did some research for him."

"And he's just accepting it?"

"He said he'll put in a good word for me about being valedictorian."

"Valedictorian? That's a big title to carry."

"And hopefully I get it."

"No doubt you'll get it." Winona pat Jude's back.

"Thanks." Jude smiled, glancing past her head seeing Froy. "Froy approaching." She said lowly.

Winona looked up at Froy paving the way towards Winona to sit in front of her, he sat down nonetheless if there was space, and leaned his chin into the palm of his hand watching her. "Good morning Winona."

"You've already said that twice just this morning, Froy."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He shrugged.

She rolled her eyes, and Froy leaned his forearms on the table. "What ever could I be of service to you?"

"I don't know, possibly you and me, out on the town to Hogsmeade this afternoon."

"Can't."

"Can't or won't." 

"You know the answer to that."

"And my offer will continue standing until you agree to go out with me."

"That's when it becomes harassment." Winona stated with a false coy smile. 

Froy stared, "You know I would never do something so cruel to you. Just - please, think about it." He stood from the table and winked at her walking back to where he'd been seated. 

Girls would swoon in his general area, and Winona could hear them behind her swooning at the moment. She didn't glance back because she knew the moment she would, glares would be sent her way. Froy was the idol of the school, best at sports, charming, and sly with the ladies. For someone like him to land in Winona's lap was unheard of. To others she was stuck up, snobby, and ahead of the curve at all times. Her seemingly cold hearted traits is what makes her a Slytherin born wizard. 

Nonetheless she chose Gryffindor.

When Defense Against the Dark Arts class had ended, they'd received their fair share of homework. Snape had been very lenient this week, which was very strange. No one said a thing about it but accepted it as it is. Potions was a bore, not even Draco had his usual quip of smart remarks. He kept to himself mostly, gave a glare or two Winona's way but she avoided looking his way at all costs. She couldn't help but think that maybe her opinion about him was right, he was like Froy, but somehow different. 

Trailing out of Potions and into Herbology, Winona hadn't paid much attention to Malfoy. That was until it became impossible to avoid him when the last class came; Care of Magical Creatures. They traveled down to Hagrid's place with the partially cloudy ahead of them, Draco following not too far behind. This was the only time where his pose wasn't with him, he was seeming vulnerable but of course he would never let anyone know that. 

Winona caught glimpse of him nearly slipping, and turned around to see if he was alright. He sneered at her, and she glared right back. "What're your problem?" She muttered.

"What's _your_ problem?" He yelled right back.

"All day, all day you've been given me the cold shoulder. More than any other day. You've got something to say, you might as well come out and say it." Winona muttered.

"It's the other way around, isn't it?"

"What?"

"You've got something to say about me but you won't go around saying it to me. Instead you'll go telling others and turn them against me."

"What're you talking about?"

"You know what." He said standing close to her, trying to make her cower but she wouldn't. She stuck her ground. "Only you're too scared to say it." 

"I'm not afraid to say anything." She stated.

Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes, and bumping shoulders as he passed her down the stairs. She walked after him and down to Hagrid's home. He directed them to a small patch in the woods, sun filtering through the leaves, and the anticipation growing with every moment passing. Draco sat on the far end of the crowd, minding his own business. Winona stood front and center, watching Hagrid wrestle the crowd into silence. 

"Alright! Alright! Listen up, I've got quite the treat for you all today. To end off the day on a good note, I've got something you've never seen before. One of a kind actually, open your books for a real treat." He said before wandering off. 

One by one they'd opened their books and groaned, how cruel was this? A presentation _and_ work? Winona was the first to notice Hagrid's return, and that he wasn't alone. Soon the others stared on ahead in silence, in fear, and all levels of dread.

"What is that thing?"

Hagrid smiled, opening his hands, and gesturing to the mystical creature. It held itself strong like a horse, but it's wide wings spread out to it's sides. Folding them in, it's beaked jaw jut out as it squawked. No doubt an endothermic mammal, maybe even a bird. 

"Class, I need you all to be very quiet."

"Hagrid, what is that?"

Hagrid smiled, "This here is a Hippogriff. I'd like you all to meet Buckbeak."

"Buckbeak?" Winona questioned.

"Yeah, he's quiet a strong fellow." He nodded, "A thing to know about Hippogriffs is that they're very proud beings, they get easily offended. When approaching a Hippogriff you must always bow your head first, if he likes you he'll bow back. If he doesn't," Hagrid paused, "Well." He clapped, "Who wants to go first?"

Everyone took one big step back.

Winona stepped forward.

"Step on us Miss Goodman. He won't hurt'cha." He smiled. "Bow."

Winona looked to the Hippogriff and bowed slowly, she peeked her head up looking at the Hippogriff. It looked to her, perching it's head around, and slowly it's front legs bent the slightest. It's head leaned down, and it bowed too. Hagrid smiled. 

"Now, go on. Touch him."

Winona glanced over to Hagrid.

"He won't hurt'cha, just go nice and slow."

Win looked to the Hippogriff, he chirped before staring at her hand as she put it out. She took one step and he'd grown cautious, Hagrid didn't seem alarmed so she continued forward. Buckbeak watched her,  even stepped forward a bit, before inclining backwards.

"Back. Get back, you're moving too quickly."

Win stepped back, and watched as Buckbeak shook his head. If there was one thing Winona learned about wild animals, no matter how tame they are, they're still animals. She knelt down instead, and Hagrid watched. Win spread her hand across the ground, and raised it back up. Her scent mixing with the Earth's rich soil, making it natural. Buckbeak stepped forward, and leaned his head down to where she sat. Gently he brushed his beak against her hand and hummed.

Winona smiled and looked over to Hagrid, and he put his thumbs up. The class stood in amazement. Draco bubbling with jealousy.

"Anyone can do that." He threw his hand up, paving through the crowd.

He made a direct line towards Buckbeak.

"Draco, what're you doing?" Hagrid warned.

"Step aside Goodman." He hissed.

Winona remained a foot in front of him still knelt on one knee. Buckbeak shook his head, loudly squawking, and kicking up his front feet.

"Look out!"

Draco's eyed went wide with panic, Buckbeak's front feet coming down at him. Winona stood up blocking Malfoy just as Buckbeak's hooves slammed into her forearms, and tossed both Draco and her backwards.

"Back! Back!" Hagrid yelled at the Hippogriff and he trot off.

Draco shoved Winona off of him and she hissed as she rolled onto her left arm, she cried out holding her forearm.

"Are you alright?" Hagrid asked. "Are ya' hurt?"

"I.. I think my arm's just sprained." She said, crying out when Hagrid went to sit her up.

"It's more than just your arm."

She whined when he picked her up, and looked to the class.

"Class dismissed." He said, and looked down at Draco, "And you, sir, should be _very_ ashamed of yourself." Carrying Winona along, he climbed the hill. "Don't'cha worry, I'll get you up to the infirmary in no time."

Winona clenched her hand onto her shoulder, it being the main source of pain. She glanced back over his shoulder to the hubble of a home of his and kids pouring out of the woods up the stairs after them.

"I saw what'cha did." Hagrid said. "Ya' did a brave thing back there."

"Hardly."

"I'll put in a word to Professor Dumbledore about his behavior."

"He's just a boy." She said.

"And he needs to learn. It's about time we stopped treating him as if he's above us because of his family name."

"I don't think Professor Dumbledore would agree."

"Albus would agree. There's been too many times Malfoy's crimes have been brushed under the rug. It's time for a cleaning." He demanded.

Getting to the infirmary out of breath, he'd settled Winona into the hospital bed as Head Nurse Poppey Pomfrey examined her wounds. Visible and non-visible.

"It's as I feared, your shoulder has been dislodged. What in Heaven's did you do?" She looked to Winona.

"It was my fault, I take full responsibility." Hagrid said.

"No, I do. I stepped in the middle, it's my own fault." Winona said.

"Stay still, dear." Nurse Pomfrey said.

"I have to report this to Albus, whether I like it or not." He mumbled.

"It was only a bit of rough housing, nothing about the class. You hear me?"

"I will not lie to my oldest and dearest friend. I must tell him the truth." Hagrid stated.

"And the life of Buckbeak?" Winona stared solemnly. "You would let them take him away?"

"Buckbeak?" Nurse Pomfrey questioned. "Who in Heaven's is that?"

"I'll deal with it." Hagrid insisted.

"But I will deal with the sadness that follows in your life."

Hagrid frowned, "I can't lie to him."

"Well, you can't tell him the truth."

Nurse Pomfrey looked between the two, and back to Winona. "What happened to you? And _I_ want the truth."

Winona looked at her. "Hagrid was showing us one of the creatures in our curriculum and it got scared being around too many people, I saved the live of another person by stepping in the way."

"And _it_ dislocated your shoulder?"

"Yes." She said.

Nurse Pomfrey shook her head, "Alright, I'll give it a shot at believing you." She said, "If you don't mind Rubeus, I'd like to assist my patient."

"Yes, right. I'll be back after I speak with Professor Dumbledore."

Winona stared at him with a knowing look.

"Right." He clapped his hands before leaving the room.

"Did you tell me the truth?" Nurse Pomfrey asked the moment he was gone.

"Yes. I saved Draco Malfoy's life."

"Draco Malfoy." She said in surprise, "I'm beyond surprised. What's a girl like you standing up for a boy like him?"

"Maybe.. maybe I've got it all wrong." She watched Nurse Pomfrey move along collecting ingredients. "Maybe we all got it wrong. Maybe he's a lost cause that can be saved."

"Where's this coming from? First Vincent Crabbe and now Draco Malfoy?"

"I'm a Gryffindor."

"With the ambitions of a Slytherin and wit of a Ravenclaw." She hummed. "There aren't many like you, you know."

"There aren't many like Draco either."

"There are plenty."

"Like?"

"Excuse my language, but any stuck up child raised between two tyrannical parents who only molded him for their liking. If I looked back at all my years of work, there's quite a few I know that fit the description."

"Like I said," she glanced, "Maybe we're wrong."

"And if we are?"

"Then we owe it to Draco. We've seen him as the person he is on the outside, and not the person within."

Nurse Pomfrey looked between her eyes and smiled, "You have the heart of a Gryffindor. That's what matters the most."

Winona smiled lightly and Nurse Pomfrey sat up.

"Alright, now let's get that arm back in place." She said turning Winona to face the curtain, "On the count of three, we're going to put it back in, and with a little bit of magic, we'll see our outcome. Are you ready?"

"Sort of."

"One."

Winona took a breath in.

"Two."

Nurse Pomfrey didn't wait for _three_ , Winona's scream echoed through the room at such a high volume it was thought to almost shatter glass. Lesson learned: never trust medical care when counting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it Pomfrey. Stop noticing everything. :) Take care.

**Author's Note:**

> Drink plenty of water, eat a meal, rewatch your favorite movie, listen to good music, cry your heart out, get all those bad feelings out. Take care of yourself, you are precious and important and more than enough. You are loved.


End file.
